Professor Chaos
Professor Chaos is the villainous alter-ego of Butters from South Park who is in many ways a childish attempt to vent frustration at the world and a recurring antagonist. Though he genuinely believes he is a substantial threat: in reality Professor Chaos is a very inept villain who rarely causes much havoc in the town (except maybe in his own fantasy world). And surprisingly his normal self causes more damage than his alter ego. Despite not causing nearly as much damage as he thinks the Professor Chaos persona has managed to get Butters into trouble, such as when he (in)famously got a shuriken to his eye playing a "game" with the other boys - where he had delusions of being a real supervillain (drawn in a classic "anime" style). In a later episode, he joins the Legion of Doom. Professor Chaos has two minions, but in reality are just guinea pigs in tin foil. After a first grader named Dougie is similarly rejected by the boys, he becomes Professor Chaos' right-hand man General Disarray. The two have hatched several half-baked ideas about how to take over the world, with one particular episode detailing how frustrated Professor Chaos gets when General Disarray tells him the The Simpsons have already done what he was about to do. Professor Chaos would later become the archenemy of The Coon and Friends. The Coon would form a shaky truce with Professor Chaos in order to get rid of Mysterion and gain publicity, but Professor Chaos was disturbed at The Coon's plan to destroy a hospital and kill Mysterion. He would eventually be defeated by Mysterion and later on the entire team of The Coon and Friends. His last appearance was as their prisoner in Cartman's basement, where he was left to either starve or eat his own feces. The Coon also used Professor Chaos in his plan to frame Captain Hindsight. The Fractured But Whole although Professor Chaos as appear in another game, South Park: Let's go tower defense play!, ''as the false main antagonist turned playable character, a ability for Butters in ''South Park:The Stick of Truth, but here in the new upcoming game the The Fractured But Whole, he will be the main antagonist of the game. Gallery 606 image 01.jpg Professor Chaos.gif PDVD_005.JPG|Butter's dark side PDVD_007.JPG|Butters schemes PDVD_009.JPG|Anime-style Professor Chaos Trivia *Professor Chaos may be based upon Magneto from X-Men, as he can create electromagnetic pulses similar to him, as seen in "Good Times with Weapons". He also has a similar helmet. *His costume is a satire of the costume worn by Doctor Doom, a villain in the Fantastic Four comic book series. *He was plagiarized in the British comic The Dandy, page 7 of issue 3565. A young reader had sent a picture of Professor Chaos in as a competition entry, part of the prize for which is the character appearing in a comic strip. He is depicted as an adult superhero, the artist apparently having failed to notice that Professor Chaos is an existing character. *Professor Chaos also appeared in "South park: The Stick Of Truth" as the 15PP ability of Butters, when used, the player will choose from a spinning wheel what the opponent or players team's 'fate' will be, for example, when timed right, Chaos will give the players team a shield that will protect them for a several amount of attacks. *He will return In "South Park:Fractured but Whole", as the main villain. Category:Kid Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Tyrants Category:Parody Villains Category:South Park Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Supervillains Category:Dimwits Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Insecure Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Hegemony Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Sophisticated Category:Chaotic Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Deal Makers Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Egotist Category:Dark Messiah Category:Mastermind